A love, chocholate, and a ring
by Takagawa Hazuki
Summary: -EPILOG-Warna-warni rasa coklat dihari valentine. Semua orang menikmati rasa dan warna coklat mereka. Begitu pula cinta, semuanya berwarna-warni. Bagaimana dengan para shinobi di Konoha? Maap gak pandai bikin summary! review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Haaaai…. Author gaje satu ini muncul lagi dengan fanfic-fanfic gaje miliknya. Huuuuuh, padahal 'My Prince'nya Hazuki masih belum selese (bagi yang belum tahu liat aja, terus kalo udah dibuka wajib review*maksa*)… terus kan masih UAS, kenapa aku dengan nekatnya bikin nih fic. Haaah, yasudahlah pokoknya lanjut aja deh...**

**Disclaimer : Karena sayah males debat panjang jadi langsung ajah, punyanya Mas Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Sudah dapat dilihat diatas.**

**Pairing : Warna-warni.**

**Note : Disini ceritanya Sasuke udah balik ke Konoha, terus anggota tim Taka yang lain juga ikut ke Konoha.**

**A Love, chocholate and a ring**

**By Uchiha Hazuki-chan**

**xxxKarin's choholate and Suigetsuxxx**

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya menikamati indahnya pagi ini. Hari yang special bagi sebagian orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana seseorang dapat meluapkan seluru perasaanya pada orang yang disukainya. Termasuk juga untuk gadis yang satu ini. Gadis berambut merah maroon itu sedang bersenandung ria, kacamatanya yang biasa masih bertengger dengan manis pada batang hidungnya. Gadi itu bernama Karin. Dia terus bersenandung dengan ditemani oleh angin pagi yang sejuk dan kicauan merdu burung-burung. Ditangannya ada sebuah bungkusan yang lumayan besar berwarna merah maroon yang dipadu dengan hiasan pita cantik berwarna ungu violet. Dilihatnya seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan santai disebuah bangku taman yang saat itu sedang sepi. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya itu sangt mudah untuk dikenali, terlebih dengan rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang itu menjadi salah satu cirinya. Karin berlari menuju orang itu, Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Karin masih berlari mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menggubris panggilan Karin, dia masih asyik dengan kegiatan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan, memandangi langit pagi dengan ditemani oleh kicauan burung dan hembusan angin yang menyentuh tubuhnya yang putih namun terkesan gagah itu dengan lembut.

"Sasuke… aku dari tadi mencarimu loh…! Kamu kemana saja sih? Kucari dirumah tidak ada, eh ternyata kau ada disini." Kata Karin dengan suara yang manja pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap tidak menggubris Karin.

"Sasuke ini untukmu." Karin menyerahkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia bawa kepada Sasuke disertai dengan senyum yang sengaja dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menerima bungkusan yang diberikan Karin padanya.

"Itu adalah coklat. Ini kan hari valentine, jadi aku sengaja membuatkan coklat itu untukmu. Rasanya sangat manis loh!" Kata Karin masih dengan suara manjanya.

Sasuke memandang agak lama bugkusan itu dan mengambilnya kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Namun, sebelum Sasuke pergi Karin bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Karin manja.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian pergi.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Karin, Sasuke kemudian memberikan bungkusan yang berisi coklat itu pada Suigetsu.

"Hoy Suigetsu kau mau ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Suigetsu yang sedari tadi asyik memainkan pedangnya di tempat latihan khusus miliknya (karena author lagi males mendeskripsikannya, jadi readers bayangkan sendiri saja bagaiman kira-kira tempat latihan Suigetsu)

"Coklat." Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian pergi.

"Arigatou Sasuke." Teriak Suigetsu pada Sasuke yang berjalan pergi. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan saja.

Suigetsu memandang bungkusan itu agak lama 'Rasanya aku pernah lihat bungkusan yang seperti ini deh sebelumnya.' Batin Suigetsu. Tapi, karena dia sedang malas untuk mengingat-ngingat akhirnya ia memakan coklat yang ada pada bungkusan itu dengan lahap. 'Hmmm, enak juga.' Batin Suigetsu kemudian ia melanjutkan latihannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

**xxxTemari's chocolate and Shikamaruxxx**

Pada pagi ini seperti biasa gadis berambut kuncir empat yang bernama lengkap Sabaku no Temari ini harus tetap berkeliling desa Konoha untuk menjalankan misinya mengawasi daerah-daerah di Konoha. Dan seperti biasa pula ia ditemani oleh seorang shinobi Konoha berambut nanas yang bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru. Namun, yang terasa berbeda pada pagi ini atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pada hari ini adalah sebuah bungkusan berwarna kuning berhiaskan pita hijau cantik yang berada digenggaman Temari. Entah kenapa Temari hari ini membawa bungkusan aneh itu.

Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang seperti biasa selalu terlihat malas dan sesekali menguap itu. Kemudian Temari kembali melihat jalanan dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Kenapa kemarin aku nekat membuat coklat ya? Padahal aku sendiri juga bingung sebenarnya coklat ini ingin kuberikan pada siapa ya? Kalau kuberikan pada si pemalas ini, nanti dia akan berfikir kalau aku menyukainya. Lagipula kalaupun kuberikan nanti juga dia akan bilang mendokusai lalu pasti dia akan memberikannya pada temannya yang gemuk itu. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur membuatnya, jika kuberikan pada Gaara atau Kankurou, kan jauh. Haaah aku bingung.' Batin Temari sambil terus berjalan.

Shikamaru yang bingung dengan sikap Temari akhirnya membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hey, kenapa kau dari tadi hanya diam saja? Padahal biasanya juga kau selalu cerewet! Selain itu, bungkusan apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Huh, ini bukan urusanmu tahu. Dan berhentilah berkata kalau aku ini cerewet, pemalas." Temari membuang muka dan sedik cemberut.

"Hmmpph… ha ha ha." Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Temari.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Temari dengan lantang.

"Kau. Kau ini lucu sekali sih, dasar baka. Jika kau melihat wajahmu sediri saat cemberut tadi, aku yakin kau akan tertawa nantinya. Lagipula aku tahu kok, kalau kau dari tadi bingung berfikir pada siapa coklat yang kau bawa itu diberikan. Iya kan?" Tanya Shikamaru masih mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Ughhh, dasar menyebalkan." Temari kembali membuang muka.

"Ha ha ha yasudah kalau memang tidak ada yang mau coklatmu itu. Biar untukku saja." Shikamaru mengambil bungkusan coklat yang sedari tadi dibawa temari itu dengan paksa.

"Hey, kembalikan." Temari berusaha mengambil kembali coklatnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, akirnya coklat Temari dilahap oleh Shikamaru.

"nyam… nyam… mmm, rasanya enak juga. Coba kau makan." Shikamaru memasukan coklat yang ia ambil dari Temari pada mulut sang pemilik coklat.

"nyam… nyam… kau benar." Temari mengunyah coklatnya itu dengan lahap.

"Untukku." Kata shikamaru tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat Temari sedikit tersedak.

"Uhuk… uhuk… apa kau bilang?" Tanya Temari kaget.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Coklat ini untukku." Jawab Shikamaru ketus. "Sebagai gantinya, nih!" Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuak kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pita putih yang cantik pada bagian atasnya. "Untukmu. Kau lanjutkan saja tanpaku, aku ada urusan. Dah!" Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan Temari yang masih terbengong.

"Emmm kira-kira apa ya isinya?" Tanya Temari pada dirinya sendiri.

Temari benar-benar kaget begitu ia membuka kotak itu 'cincin' batin Temari. Ya, cincin. Seorang Shiakamaru yang terkenal sangat pemalas namun pintar itu memberikan sebuah cincin pada wanita yang selalu ia bilang cerewet. Apakah ini pertanda?

**xxxIno's chocholate and Saixxx**

Pagi ini ditoko bunga Yamanaka seorang gadis cantik berambut ikat satu sedang membereskan bunga-bunga yang akan ia jual. Ia membereskannya dengan gembira sambil bersenandung.

"Fiuuuh akhirnya beres juga." Kata gadis yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu. Ia berencana masuk kedalam toko. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok pria bermata onyx berjalan kearahnya.

"Sai. Selamat pagi!" Sapa Ino pada pria bernama Sai itu sambil tersenyum manis, senyum yang tulus.

"Selamat pagi, nona cantik." Jawab Sai disertai dengan senyum yang entah itu senyum tulus atau senyum palsu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan nona cantik. Panggil saja aku Ino. Oh iya Sai, kau datang kesini untuk membeli bunga lilly putih untuk kakakmu ya!" tebak Ino yang memang sudah tahu bahwa Sai akan membeli bunga untuk kakaknya yang sudah meninggal.

Sai hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar yah!" Ino pun memasuki tokonya dan membawakan satu bucket bunga lilly putih untuk Said dan juga sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu violet dengan pita biru cantik.

"Nih bungamu. Dan ini untukmu, dariku." Kata Ino sembari memberikan bucket bunga tersebut dan juga bungkusan itu pada Sai.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sai heran.

"Itu coklat bautanku, untukmu. Dimakan yah!" Pinta Ino.

"Hmmm baiklah." Sai mengangguk kecil . "Ino, aku pergi dulu ya! Dah." Sai pun kemudian pergi dan meningalkan sepucuk surat diatas meja tempat menyimpan bunga. Ino yang melihatnya kemudian mengambilnya.

'Ini apa ya? Sepertinya sebuah surat.' Batin Ino, kemudian ia membalikkan surat itu dan melihat sebuah nama yang terpampang pada surat itu. 'Sepertinya ini untukku.' Batin Ino lagi dan kemudian membaca isi surat tersebut.

Ino kutunggu kau di taman Konoha dekat pohon bunga Sakura yang waktu itu.

Sai

'Dari Sai… dia bilang dia menungguku di taman Konoha dekat pohon bunga Sakura yang waktu itu? Hmmm ah, mungkin yang itu.' Batin Ino kemudian pergi ketempat yang ditulis oleh Sai tanpa mengubah penampilannya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang ditulis oleh Sai, Ino tidak melihat siapapun disana.

"Aneh, katanya dia menungguku disini? Tapi mana orangnya?" Tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino berjalan mendekati pohon Sakura yang terdapat ditaman itu dan melihat sebucket mawar merah bertengger dengan manis didekat pohon itu.

"Ini punya siapa ya?" Tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu milikku." Kata sebuah suara yang berada dibelakang Ino. Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sai sudah ada dibelakangnya. "Itu dariku, untukmu."

"Untukku?" Tanya Ino mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya." Jawab Sai singkat dan tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya, senyum ini terkesan lebih lembut dan… tulus. "Arigatou, coklatmu yang tadi enak sekali! Itu tanda terima kasih atas coklat yang kau berikan padaku."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan mawar merah ini. Sedangkan tadi kau hanya membeli bunga lilly putih saja?" Tanya Ino masih penasaran.

"Bunga itu sengaja kupetik untukmu. Dan… satu lagi, ini!" Jawab Sai kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pita putih cantik dibagian atasnya. "Sekali lagi, arigatou. CUP." Sai mengecup kening Ino singkat kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Sa… Sai…" Kata Ino pelan. Kemudian Ino ingat bahwa barusan Sai memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Ino. Ino membuka kotak kecil itu dan betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah cincin, wajah Ino yang tadi berwarna merah sekarang menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Apakah ini pertanda?

**To Be Continue**

**Kyaaa akhirnya selesai juga…. Tapi aku sih niatnya pengen dibikin jadi oneshoot, kok malah jadi multi chap lagi. Mana gak ada SasuSakunya lagi, parah-parah. Yasud lah pokoknya chapter 2 bakal tamat deh, terus chapter 2 bakal ada SasuSaku-nya, YAAAAY *lompat-lompat gaje*. Kalo untuk chapter 2 bakal agak lama updatenya, because (halah, sok inggris) aku harus UAS dulu, ini juga mepet bikinya. Lagi UAS malah bikin fanfic dasar author sok, kayk yang bakal naik aja (eh, amit-amit. Moga-moga naik). Akhir kata….**

**REVIEW…..**

**TERSERAH MAU KRITIK, SARAN, ATAU BAHKAN KALAU MAU KIRIM KRIPIK BUAT NEMENIN AUTHOR NGETIK JUGA BOLEH….**

**REVIEW YAH….**

**REVIEW….**


	2. Chapter 2

HWAAAAAAA AKU TELAAAAT UPDATEEEEE

Maap, karena diriku ini telat ngupdate…. Ini semua gara-gara sakit maag yang bikin sebel… hiiii.

Yaaay… reviewnya melebihi target…. HOREEEE

Hmmm karena reviewnya melebihi targetku, jadi bakal aku balas di chapter ini..

Baiklah… ini dia..

**Miss Uchiwa : **Tenang aja… ini pair SasuSakunya dah ada kok. Lanjut..

**Ella-cHan as Nagi-sAn : **Arigatou… ini udah update. Yoi chap 2 ada SaSakunya. Lanjut…

**Rinha siie newbie :** Halah… Karin mah gak usah dikasihanin*Gebuked by Karin*. Oh… tenang aja NaruHina ada kok. Lanjut…

**aLmaaa :** Arigatou… haha Sasuke emang buat Sakura seorang. Saya sebagai adek yang baik buat Sasuke-nii*Ngarep* selalau mendukung Sakura. Lanjut…

**no name : **ini udah lanjut. SasuSakunya sekarang udah ada kok. Lanjut..

**Faatin-hime** : ini dia SasuSaku. JRENG JRENG JRENG. Udah update. Lanjut..

**CheZaHana-chan** : Arigatou… masa-masa UAS yang mengerikan sudah selesai, jadi saya bisa ngelanjut fic ini. Lanjut…

**FiiFii swe –Cho** : Oh… tentu aja kamu boleh manggil aku Hazuki-chan. Hazuki aja juga boleh, kalo mau Uchiha juga boleh banget kok *Ngarep*. UAS udah selesi kok. Dan semoga kita naik amie… haha saya emang lagi males bikin fic yan pajaaaaaaang….. yoi, ini ada kok SasuSakunya. NaruHina? Ho…. Tentu aja ada. Makasih karena udah niat ngefav fic-ku. Arigato gozaimasu. Lanjut….

**Uchiha Evans** : Haha arigatou, gak tahu kenapa otak saya lagi banyak adegan romancenya. Padahal biasanya yang mesum-mesum mulu *ya, enggak lah* bisanya sih, yang humor-humor mulu. Tapi gak tahu kenapa selera humor saya nurun, jadi belum bisa bikin fic humor*curhat*. Oh UAS udah selese kok. Lanjut…

**May Kazami** : Arigatou… ini udah update kok. Lanjut…

**Ran Uchiha** : Aku kira juga gitu. Aku usahain deh bakal romantis. Ini udah update. Lanjut…

**Sakura Haruno 1995** : Salam kenal juga. Wah… maap ya, SasuSaku baru bisa muncul sekarang. Hmmm ini udah update. NaruHina sama NejiTen ya… ada kok. Lanjut…

**Aurellia Uchiha** : Ini udah update. Lanjut…

Nah sekian balas review dariku…

**LET'S GO TO THE STORY…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto…**

**A love, chocolate and a ring**

**By Uchiha Hazuki-chan**

**xxxTen-ten"s chocolate and Nejixxx**

Ten-ten, gadis bercepol dua ini sedang berjalan-jalan sekitar taman Konoha. Ia terus berjalan menuju ketempat tujuannya yaitu tempat latihan kelompoknya. Ia terus melangkah dan melangkah hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Loh, kok tidak ada siapa-siapa? Biasanya juga Lee dan Gai-sensei sudah ada disini?" Tanya Ten-ten bingung yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa. "Haaah, kalau begini siapa yang akan makan coklatku ini?" Ten-ten kemudian melirik bungkusan berwarna coklat yang dihias oleh pita putih cantik.

'Hmmm, aku makan sendiri saja deh. Toh ibu tidak akan tahu." Batin Ten-ten.

Ten-ten pun membuka bungkusan itu dan mulai melahap coklat yang ada didalamnya.

"Puah… apa ini, kok rasanya hambar. Sepertinya aku terlalu sedikit memasukan gulanya!" Seru Ten-ten setelah memakan coklat yang ternyata rasanya hambar itu. Ten-ten sedikit menjauhkan coklat itu darinya dan mulai menatap langit.

'Kalau terus begini bisa gawat, tidak akan ada yang mau memakan coklatku… aku pasti dimarahi oleh ibu.' Batin Ten-ten pilu.

"Coklat siapa ini?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Ten-ten disebelahnya. Ten-ten melirik dan mendapati Neji sang pemilik suara duduk disampingnya.

"Neji! Sejak kapan kamu berada disini?" Tanya Ten-ten pada pria yang berambut panjang ini.

"Baru saja. Oh ya, coklat ini milik siapa?" Tanya Neji penasaran sembari menujuk coklat yang berada disebelahnya.

"Oh.. itu punyaku." Jawab Ten-ten singkat.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Entahlah…" Ten-ten memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja ya!" Seru Neji dan melahap coklat itu.

"Tung-" Cegah Ten-ten, namun apa daya ia terlambat. Neji sudah terlanjur memakannya.

"Nyam…nyam...nyam… enak juga… kau membuatnya sendiri ya?" Tanya Neji masih dengan mulut yang berisi coklat.

Ten-ten mengangguk kecil.

Neji kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. Ten-ten yang melihatnya menjadi benar-benar merasa heran, bagaiman bisa ada orang orang yang dengan lahapnya memakan coklat yang rasanya hambar itu.

Ten-ten akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya pada Neji. "Neji, kamu itu suka memakan coklat yang rasanya hambar ya?" Tanya Ten-ten sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia merasa sangat bingung ditambah heran.

Neji melirik Ten-ten. "Kalau dibilang suka sih, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tapi, coklatmu ini tidak begitu manis dan aku suka." Jawab Neji yang secara tidak sengaja tersenyum lembut.

Ten-ten yang melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah dan akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat sedikt semburah merah dipipi putihnya itu.

'Ke-kenapa Neji tiba-tiba jadi begitu.' Batin Ten-ten masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hoy, Ten-ten kamu kenapa?" Tanya Neji heran

"Ti-tidak apa-apa?" kata Ten-ten yang sudah mulai tertular penyakitnya Hinata.

"Benar…" Neji mncoba meyakinkan.

"Ya." Tegas Ten-ten tapi masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalu begitu coba tatap aku."

Ten-ten shok, mengapa tiba-tiba Neji menjadi begitu. Namun, akhirnya Ten-ten memberanikan diri menatap Neji.

"Coklat yang tadi arigatou ya, aku tahu kau pasti bingung akan meberikan coklatmu ini pada siapa, ya kan?"

"Ah, hahaha." Ten-ten tiba-tiba tertawa membuat Neji menjadi kebingungan.

"Kau Kenapa?" Tanya Neji heran.

"Hahaha kupikir kau akan mengatakan apa. Ternya hanya itu, tapi itu memang khasmu." Ten-ten menatap Neji dan tersenyum hangat. "Arigatou karena kamu sudah mau memakan coklatku."

CUP

Tiba-tiba saja Neji mencium pipi Ten-ten singkat dan menatapnya dalam.

"Sebagi ganti coklatmu." Neji kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah pada Ten-ten dan pergi begitu saja.

Wajah Ten-ten saat itu benar-benar berwarna merah, namun begitu melihat kotak dari Neji wajahnya menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Ternyata Neji memberikan Ten-ten sebuah cincin. Apa ini sebuah pertanda?

**xxxHinata's chocolate and Narutoxxx**

Pagi yang indah di Konoha. Pria berambut kuning acak-acakan ini berjalan-jalan dengan santai menuju taman Konoha.

"Narutoooo." Panggil sesorang yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Pagi… Sakura-chan!" Sapa Naruto riang.

"Pagi juga!" Sapa Sakura balik. "Hei, Naruto aku punya coklat untukmu. Nih!" Sakura menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarnya kuning pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum jahil. "Heeee, jangan-jangan Sakura-chan sudah mulai suka padaku yaaaa." Goda Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langung memukul Naruto dengan pukulan andalanya.

"Itai… Sakura-chan." Ringgis Naruto kesakitan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Coklat itu hanya coklat persahabatan, baka. Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya Naruto. Jaaa." Sakura pun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya hanya kembali berjalan dengan kesal menuju ke taman Konoha.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di taman Konoha, namun Naruto merasa bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Naruto terus mencari-cari siapa yang sedari tadi membuntutinya. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat rambut yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, keluarlah. Kamu sudah ketahuan!" Seru Naruto.

Hinata yang sedari tadi membuntuti Naruto akhirnya keluar juga.

"Sini!" Seru Naruto. Hinata akhirnya menurutinya dan akhirnya duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Na-" Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat memar diwajah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto begitu sadar dengan tatapan Hinata.

"I-itu.." Hinata menunjuk memar yang ada pada pipi kanan Naruto.

"Oh ini…" naruto menunjuk memar dipipinya. "Hehe tadi aku dipukul Sakura-chan." Naruto tertawa garing.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar." Hinata merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah obat untuk Naruto. "A-akan aku obati." Hinata akhirnya mengobati memar Naruto, namun pengobatan yang dilakukan oleh Hinata terhenti begitu Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan yang… lembut.

"Ka-kamu lanjutkan saja sendiri." Hinata segera menyerahkan obat itu pada Naruto dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan kamu kenapa? Ayo lanjutkan dong, aku tidak bisa kalau sediri." Kata Naruto memohon.

Begitu mendengar Naruto yang memohon akhirnya Hinata melanjutkannya dengan terpaksa. Akhirnya Naruto selesai diobati.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto disertai dengan senyum lebarnya. Naruto kemudian melihat sebuah bungkusan dibelakang Hinata. "Ne, Hinata-chan apa itu yang ada dibelakangmu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Hinata menjadi salah tingkah begitu tahu bahwa Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"He..." Naruto tersenyum jahil, kemudian diam-diam mengambil bungkusan itu. "Wah, coklat. Ini untuk siapa Hinata-chan." Tanya Naruto penasaran setelah mendapatkan bungkusan itu.

"A-a…a…" Wajah Hinata benar-benar berwarna merah saat itu. Tapi, akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga. "I-itu… untukmu Naruto-kun." Hinata berniat pergi namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Hinata kemudian melihat siapa itu dan mendapati Naruto tengah memegamg tangannya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Tunggu dulu, kamu disini saja dulu. Kamu sedang tidak ada misi bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil dan kemudian duduk kembali.

"Nih!" Naruto menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna kuning pada Hinata. "Kamu Bantu aku memakannya."

"Ta-tapi…" Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Sudah makan saja."

Akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa menurut saja. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang memulai pembicaraan. Hinata yang sudah merasa agak jenuh akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Emmm, Naruto-kun. Co-coklat ini pemberian dari siapa?" Tanya Hinata sembari menunjuk bungkusan berwarna kuning yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Oh… itu dari Sakura-chan. Katanya itu coklat persahabatan." Nada bicara Naruto terdengar agak pilu.

"A-apa Naruto-kun ingin coklat tanda cinta dari Sakura-san." Tanpa sengaja pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung membungkam mulutnya. "Maaf…"

"Hahahaha tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku sudah lama merelakan Sakura-chan pada si Sasuke-teme itu. Dan… sekarang aku sudah mempunyai orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya." Naruto kemudian memandang Hinata lembut dan tersenyum tipis namun terkesan lembut.

"Naruto kau diapanggil oleh Hokage-sama." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghancurkan momen-momen indah itu.

"Kakashi-sensei… kau mengganggu saja." Runtuk Naruto pada gurunya itu.

"Maaf maaf." Kakashi tersenyum garing dibalik maskernya itu. "Aku pergi dulu. Jaa."

POOF

Kakashi pun menghilang di balik asap.

"Haaah." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Hinata-chan aku pergiu dulu ya…" Naruto hendak berjalan, namun tiba-tiba ia ingat akan sesuatu . "Oh ya, ini! Sebagai ganti coklatmu." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah pada Hinata.

CUP

Tanpa diduga-duga Naruto mengecup Kening Hinata singkat. "Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengobati lukaku. Jaa."

POOF

Seperti Kakashi tadi, Naruto menghilang dibalik asap. Meninggalkan Hinata yang wajahnya benar-benar merah. Hinata akhirnya sadar bahwa Naruto tadi menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil padanya. Hinata pun membukanya dan mendapati sebuah cincin berada di dalamnya. Wajah Hinata yang tadi berwarna merah sekarang menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Apa ini pertanda?

**xxxSakura's chocolate and Sasukexxx**

Gadis berambut pink yang akrab disapa Sakura sedang berjalan santai menyusuri sungai kecil yang ada di Konoha. Hatinya saat itu sedang berbunga-bunga. Ia terus berjalan dan menemukan orang yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari, Sasuke. Orang yang selama ini ia tunggu kepulangannya kembali kemari. Ia berlari kecil mendekati orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke menoleh dan balas menyapanya dengan senyuman kecil yang tidak terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Emmm, Sasuke aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sakura kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna pink dengan pita biru cantik melilit pada bungkusan itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Itu coklat. Tenang saja, rasanya tidak begitu manis kok!" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke yang memang kurang suka dengan makanan yang manis.

Sasuke pun kemudian membuka bungkusan itu dan memakan coklatnya.

"Enak…" Kata Sasuke setelah memakan coklat itu

Sakura saat itu benar-benar senang karena coklat buatannya dikatakan enak oleh orang yang paling ia sukai.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng "Tidak, itu kan punyamu Sasuke." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Hei, Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya kehilangan?" Tanya Sasuke disertai dengan tatapan yang sayu.

Sakura sedikit tertegun. "I-itu…" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia ingat akan kejadian waktu dulu. Kejadian dimana ia kehilanagan orang yang paling ia cintai. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah kembali.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, akhirnya semua keadaanpun kembali seperti biasa.

"Sasuke… aku pergi dulu yah…" Sakura hendak pergi namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghalanginya untuk pergi. Tangan besar milik Sasuke.

"Tunggu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu…" Sasuke memandang Sakura dalam, membuat gadis bermata emerald ini berdebar-debar.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluk Sakura lembut. "Arigatou… kau sudah mau menungguku selama ini. Maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah ya, ini!" Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Sakura. Kotak kecil cantik berwarna merah dengan pita putih diatasnya.

"Tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikanku coklat." Kata Sasuke disertai dengan senyum yang lembut.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Sakura gugup karena baru kali ini ia mendapat sebuah hadiah dari Sasuke.

"Bukalah…" Kata Sasuke lembut.

Sakura membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah cincin terpampang didalamnya.

"I-ini…" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia benar-benar kaget berrcampur senang.

"Cincin, semua teman-teman memberikan cincin pada orang yang mereka cintai." Jelas Sasuke begitu sadar dengan tatapan Sakura yang seolah berkta 'Apa maksudnya ini?'

"Se-semua…" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Jadi…"

CUP

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura singkat. "Aishiteru… Sakura."

Sakura sudah tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi ia benar-benar sangat senang.

"Ah ya, aku harus pergi dulu. Jaa" Sasuke pun pergi, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sebelum ia pergi.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia sudah benar-benar lemas. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Air mata kebahagiaan, karena akhirnya orang selama ini ia tunggu dan ia cintai akhirnya membalas perasaannya. Saat itu Sakura benar-benar ingin sekali berteriak saking senangnya. Teman-temanya yang lain? Semua teman-temannya hampir sama seperti Sakura.

Akhirnya sang dewi cinta telah menebakkan panah cintanya pada setiap orang yang ada di Konoha ini.

**~Owari~**

Gimana-gimana gaje kan?

Maaaf kalau cerita ini terlalu gaje…..

Aku benar-benar lagi pusing nih…. Tapi arigato Gozaimasu bagi yang udah ngereview.

Review dari reader semua sudah membuat Author gaje yang satu ini semangat buat ngelanjut fic gaje ini, dan akhirnya tamat dengan sangat tidak elitnya…

Hmmm mungkin segitu saja dari saya…

**See you next time**


	3. EPILOG

**Hai, Hazuki balik lagi. Ini adalah EPILOG-nya dari a love, chocolate and a ringnya Hazuki…**

**Tapi sebelumnya mari balas review dulu**

May Kazami **:** **Tank's for your review. Itu ngebantu Hazuki buat jadi tambah semangat bikin fic…**

Aurellia Uchiha **: Wah wah, kalo fic baru kayaknya bakal agak susah deh. Tapi, bakal aku usahain bikin lagi dalam waktu dekat. Tank's for your review…**

Sakura Haruno 1995 **: Tank's, seperti diatas kayaknya bakal agak susah, karena aku lagi blank. Hmmm, kalo pembuatan fic ini gimana ya... Hazuki susah ngejelasinnya. Pokoknya begitu ada ide langsung ditulis trus diketik, publish deh...  
**

**Segitu dulu deh, balas reviewnya. Yang reviewnya belum aku balas aku akan balas lewat PM.**

**LET'S GO TO THE STORY…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto…**

**A love, chocolate and a ring**

**By Uchiha Hazuki-chan**

**xxxShikamaru and Temarixxxx**

Pagi yang cerah di konoha, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya melengkapi suasana pagi yang benar-benar menyejukkan hati. Namun, tidak bagi gadis berkuncir empat ini, Temari. Hatinya dilanda oleh kebimbangan dan juga kebingungan. Semua ini berawal dari kejadian kemarin yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

'Apa maksud dari semua ini?'

Ia memperhatikan setiap sisi dari sebuah cincin cantik yang ada pada lengan mungilnya. Hingga sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya.

'Aku tahu, aku akan langsung menanyakannya saja.' Batinnya kemudian beranjak dari kediamannya dan berjalan ketempat yang ia yakini bahwa dia pasti ada disana.

Ia terus melangkah dengan pasti, hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada tujuannya. Sebuah atap rumah kosong yang memang selalu menjadi tempatnya berdiam diri.

"Hoy, pemalas ayo bangun." Panggilnya pada sesosok pria berambut kuncir nanas yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya pada sebuah kursi yang ada disana.

"Hng… ada apa cerewet?" Jawab orang yang adalah Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa maksud dari ini?" Kata Temari setengah berteriak sembari menunjukan sebuah cincin cantik didepan wajah Shikamaru.

"Oh… itu. Ayo ikut aku!" Shikamaru kemudian berdiri dan menarik lengan Temari dengan paksa. Sedangkan Temari sendiri hanya bisa pasrah karena ia sendiri juga ingin tahu apa maksud dari Shikamaru yang sebenarnya.

Mereka terus berjalan dan mereka masih berpegangan tangan, atau lebih tepatnya Shikamaru yang memegang lengan Temari. Hngga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang indah. Taman itu dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah dan ditengah taman itu ada sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang memekarkan bunganya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pohon itu.

"Kita sampai!" Seru Shikamaru kemudian berhenti tepat didepan pohon itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Temari bingung.

"Temari…" Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Temari yang mendengarnya langsung menjadi salah tingkah, terlihat sebuah semburat berwarna pink pada pipinya. Semua ini hanya karena sebuah kata 'Temari' dan ini bisa langsung membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

'A-ada apa ini sebenarnya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi begini, padahal bisanya dia memanggilku cerewet atau kalau tidak wanita cerewet, tapi sekarang…' Batin Temari.

Shikamaru kemudian menatap Temari dalam seolah tak ingin ia mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedikitpun darinya.

"Temari… apakah kau mau menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagiku, menjadi seseorang yang dapat mendampingiku kapanpun dan bagaimanapun, apa kau…" Belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya Temari sudah memotongnya

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Tanya Temari masih bingung

"Aishiteru Temari…" Sebuah jawaban yang benar-benar diluar dugaaan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

Bagai tersambar oleh petir, Temari sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, seluruh anggota tubuhnya bagai disihir dan tak dapat bergerak barang sedikitpun. Semua begitu mendadak, dan hanya keheninganlah yang ada setelah Shikamaru mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aishiteru Shikamaru…" Tanpa diduga-duga kata itu juga keluar begitu saja dari mulut Temari. Wajah putihnya kini menjadi merah bagai sebuah kepiting rebus. Temari kemudian menundukkan kepalanya

Shikamaru kemudian memeluk Temari lembut dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Temari dengan lembut "Arigatou… Temari."

Temari lalu membalas pelukan Shikamaru lembut "Aku juga…" Bisik Temari lembut. Akhirnya dewi cinta telah benar-benar melepaskan panah cintanya pada kedua insan ini.

**xxxSai and Inoxxx**

Angin pagi yang sejuk dan juga kicauan burung-burung yang merdu yang dapat membuat setiap hati orang-orang menjadi tenang, namun tidak bagi gadis berkuncir satu ini. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang, berbagai rasa ia rasakan saat ini. Mulai dari perasaan gelisah, senang dan juga berbagai perasaan lainnya.

'A-apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa Sai jadi aneh begitu? Apa mungkin Sai…' Pikir gadis itu atau bisa disebut Yamanaka Ino. Ia benar-benar tidak tenang, sedari tadi ia terus berjalan bolak-balik. "Ah, aku tanyakan saja langsung!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

Ia kemudian bergegas dan pergi menuju tempat orang yang sudah membuat hatinya gelisah, Sai.

Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa hingga pada akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang

"Aduh." Ino mengaduh kesakitan kemudian sebuah tangan terulur padanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Ino?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sai, orang yang sedang Ino cari-cari sedari tadi.

"Sai! Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Syukrlah!" Kata Sai sembari mengelu-elus dadanya

"Ah, Sai. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Kau ada waktu?" Tanya Ino begitu ia ingat apa tujuannya mencari Sai.

Sai mengangguk kecil "Memangganya hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Sai balik

"Hmmm sebaiknya kita membicarakannya tidak disini. Ayo ikut aku." Ajak Ino

Sai hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kecil Ino, mengikuti kemanapun langkah kecil itu tertuju.

Hingga mereka berdua sampai kesebuah tempat yang sudah taka sing lagi, sebuah padang rumput yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Ino segera menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Sai

"Sai, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Ino dengan penuh harap

"Tentu." Seperti biasa Sai selalu menjawab dengan senyumnya yang biasanya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanya Ino langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Ah, itu…." Sai tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya kepalnya tertunduk namun sebuah tindakan tak terduga terjadi setelah itu. Sai menarik lengan Ino, pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Ino sendiri hanya bisa bisa pasrah.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai disebuah makam.

"Sai, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Ino begitu ada sebuah kejanggalan terjadi.

"Ino… disini, didepan makam kakakku aku akan mengatakn yang sebenarnya." Sai menghela napasnya sejenk. "Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku. Mencintaiku apa adanya, me-"

"Ya, aku mau." Potong Ino sebelum Sai melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kemudian ino memeluk Sai erat dan menangis dipelukan Sai. "Aishiteru Sai…"

"Aishiteru no matta…" Kata Sai menjawab perasaan Ino. Akhirnya dewi cinta telah benar-benar melepaskan panah cintanya pada kedua insan ini.

**xxxNeji and Tentenxxx**

Cuaca serah menyelimuti pagi yang indah ini, mentari pagi menerangi seisi ala mini dengan lembut. Sebuah sentuhan angin pagi yang dingin namun menyejukkan hati ini tak dapat menyejukkan hati gadis ini. Sedari kemarin wajahnya terus memerah begitu mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kejadian dimana setiap bagian dari kejadia itu bagaikan mimpi.

"Apakah aku bermimpi?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua ini pada bayangan dirinya dicermin. Ia terus memegangi pipinya yang memerah itu.

'Mungkin, itu memang mimpi.' Sangkal batin Tenten, sang gadis. Namun, siapa sangka sangkalan itu justru salh begitu ia melihat sebuah cincin dimeja kamarnya. 'Ini tidak mungkin.'

Tenten akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba untuk tenang dan kembali bersikap positif.

'Mungkin ini hanya tanda persahabatan.'

Dan setelah itu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi berlatih, karena hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

Tenten akhirnya sampai di tempat latihannya dengan hati yag sudah lumayan tenang. Namun, hatinya yang tadi sudah menjadi agak tenag menjadi kembali tidak tenag begitu melihat dia, Neji.

"Pagi Tente!" Sapa Neji dengan disertai oleh senyuman yang précis seperti senyumnya yang ditunjukannya kemarin. Sebuah senyuman yang kembali berhasil membuat jantung Tenten berdebar tidak karuan.

"Pa-pagi." Jawab Tenten gugup.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu merah." Tanya Neji kemudian memegang dahi Tenten.

Tenten yang masih shok dengan tindakan Neji akhirnya menepis tanagan Neji. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksamu." Jawab Neji santai. Neji kemudian menatap Tenten dalam seolah tak ingin ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain

"Ke-kenapa kau?" Tanya Tenten ragu.

"Hey Tenten, kau maih ingat cincin yang kemarin?" Tanya Neji dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Ya."

"Jadi… bagaimana?" Tanya Neji yang berhasil membuat Tenten menjadi kebingungan

"Apa maksudmu dengan bagamana?"

"Hah…." Neji menghela napas panjang. "Ternyata kau ini lambat juga, ya?" Kata Neji dengan nada yang setengah mengejek

Medengar itu Tenten menjadi agak marah "Apa maksud-" Belum sempat Tenten melanjutkan kata-katanya Neji sudah memotongnya dengan memeluknya.

"Aishiteru… Tenten." Bisik Neji ditelinga Tenten.

"Neji…"

"Jika kau memang belum siap untuk semua ini, maka aku akan menunggumu. Kau boleh menjawabnya kapanpun kau mau." Lanjut Neji kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Neji… aku… aku juga sebenarnya me-menyukaimu."

"Jadi…"

"A-aishiteru…"

"Hmmm Arigatou." Neji kemudian mengelus-elus kepala Tenten lembut seolah ingin seluruh perasaanya tersalurkan lewat sentuhan lmbu itu. Sedangkan Tenten hanya bisa psarah dan dewi cinta telah benar-benar melepaskan panah cintanya pada kedua insan ini.

**xxxNaruto and Hinataxxx**

Di sebuah jalan Konoha dipagi hari. Hinata, gadis berambut indigo ini sedang bejalan-jalan untuk menenagkan hatinya yang gelisah. Sebuah kejadian tak terduga telah terjadi antara dirinya dan juga orang yang ia cintai, Naruto. Sebenarnya jika dikatakan, itu bukanlah kejadian yang luar biasa, ini hanya kejadian yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, tidak bagi Hinata. Baginya ini merupakan kejadian yang luar biasa.

'Na-Naruto-kun...' Batin Hinata gelisah

Hinata terus saja berjalan dengan langkah gontai hingga sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya terdengar

"Hinata-chan pagi...!" Seru orang yang ternyata adalah Naruto, orang yang sudah membuat hati Hinata gelisah.

'Na-Naruto-kun... bagaimana ini?' Batin Hinata panik

"Na-Naruto-kun... Pa-pagi!" Kata Hinata gugup

"Kau sedang apa Hinata-chan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya naruto.

"A... I-itu... A-aku harus pergi! Dah." Hinata pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Waktu terus bejalan dan selama itu Hinata terus menjauhi Naruto tanpa diketahui alasan yang jelas

"Ada apa ya dengan Hinata-cahan?" Tanya Naruto

Naruto kini berada di taman Konoha. Ia berjalan dengan santai hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi membuatnya hawatir

"Hinata-chan!" Panggil Naruto pada orang yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto berniat untuk mengindar namun ia tidak berhasil karena Naruto sudah menahannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang

"Kenapa kamu selalu menghindariku, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tepat disamping telinga Hinata. Di dengar dari nadanya, Naruto serius.

"I-itu..."

"Kau tahu... Kalau terus seperti ini aku tidak akan tahan." Bisik Naruto masih dengan nada yang serius. Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menghadapkan Hinata padanya, membiarkannya menatap langsung dirinya.

"Mengapa... Mengapa di saat perasaan ini muncul kau malah menghindariku?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang sayu.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan..." Sebuah kata yang tak pernah terduga keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Sebuah kata yang bagaikan sihir yang dapat langsung membuat Hinata tak bisa begerak. "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Tapi, yang kutahu sekarang adalah aku mencintaimu... Sangat." Lanjut Naruto

"A-a-aku..."

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Bagai sebuah mimpi, Hinata sudah tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Sebuah air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir lembut di pipi gadis ini.

"Hi-Hinata..." Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa mulai merasa salah paham. Namun, rasa itu menghilang setelah Hinata memeluknya dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya... aku mau Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata mantap masih dengan memeluk Naruto.

"Arigatou... Hinata..." Kata Naruto dan kemudian membalas pelukan dewi cinta telah benar-benar melepaskan panah cintanya pada kedua insan ini.

**xxxSasuke and Sakuraxxx**

Sebuah pagi yang indah di Konoha. Semua orang mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Begitu juga dengan gadis ini, Haruno Sakura. Ia mencoba menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, namun kejadian kemarin membuatnya sulit beraktivitas seperti biasa.

'Aduh... Bagimana ini? Aku tidak bisa tenang, kemarin itu benar-benar seperti mimpi.' Batin Sakura

Sakura berjalan keluar rumahnya dan bergegas untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat pria dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang dan bermata onyx sedang menghampirinya.

"Sakura!" Panggil orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Ah, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian ia memperhatikan Sakura dari atas kebawah. "Rapi sekali."

"A-aku akan ke rumah sakit." Jawab Sakura

"Oh, ya tadi aku bertemu dengan Suzune. Katanya tadi kau di bebas tugaskan untuk hari ini." Kata Sasuke kemudian menggandeng lengan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura agak ragu-ragu

"Taman." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Yup, sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Entahlah, ingin saja." Jawab Sasuke asal. Sasuke kemudian memperhatikan Sakura sejenak dan menemukan sebuah keganjalan

"Mana cincin yang kuberikan padamu kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Ah, itu..." Sakura kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluakan cincin itu. "Ini." Kata Sakura sembari menunjukannya pada Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau tidak memakainya?" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Ah, itu..."

"Sudahlah, sini." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba kemudian merebut cincin yang berada di genggaman Sakura

"Eh, Sasuke-kun."

"Diamlah, aku akan memakaikannya. Mana tanganmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura pun memberikan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke. Sejenak sebelum Sasuke memakaikan cincin itu, ia bertanya "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa apanya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Setelah kau memakai cincin ini, kau tidak boleh melepasnya. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi meyakinkan Sakura

Awalnya Sakura diam sejenak kemudian akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum "Tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya memakaikan cincin itu pada jemari Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, kau tahu? Kadang aku suka geli saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun." Kata Sasuke disertai dengan tawa kecilnya

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung cemberut

"Hei jangan cemberut begitu. Aku minta maaf, tadi tidak sengaja. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan, kau mau?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Boleh saja, ayo." Sakura pun menyetujuinya dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ketempat tujuan mereka. Akhirnya dewi cinta telah benar-benar melepaskan panah cintanya pada kedua insan ini.

**xxxSuigetsu and Karinxxx**

Tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura sadari sedari tadi sudah ada orang yang memata-matai mereka. namun, setelah Sasuke memasangkan cincin pada jemari Sakura akhirnya orang itu pergi. Ia pergi dengan berlinang air mata, hatinya benar-benar hancur karena orang yang sangat dicintainya lebih memilih orang lain.

"Hiks... hiks... Mengapa harus seperti ini?" Tanya orang itu entah pada siapa disela-sela tangisnya.

"Karin." Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara di belakang orang yang diapanggil Karin itu.

'Suigetsu, kenapa dia ada disini' Batin Karin

"Hoy kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau habis menangis?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau pasti senangkan melihatku menangis seperti ini?" Tanya Karin setengah berteriak

"Kau pikir aku suka, hah?" Kata Suigetsu geram. "Hanya aku..."

Karin akhirnya kaget mendengar kata-kata Suigetsu, matanya terbelalak. "Apa katamu?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Hanya aku... Hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu menangis... karena... aku menyukaimu." Kata Suigetsu diluar dugaan Karin

"A-apa?"

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah pikirkan, aku mau latihan." Kata Suigetsu cepat dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Karin. 'Gawat, aku keceplosan.' Batin Suigetsu

"Tadi... kalau tidak salah dia bilang dia menyukaiku... apa mungkin itu benar atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mengerjaiku." Kata Karin bingung. Sang dewi cinta pun akhirnya mulai menyebarkan cintanya pada dua insan ini.

**OWARI**

**Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf kalau lama. Kalau diperhatikan lagi kayaknya karakternya OOc semua deh. Tapi ya sudahlah. Pokoknya suka gak suka harus Review**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
